Reflection and Wedding Day
by Slobberyblobber
Summary: This is a chapter fanfic, btw... Anyways, Rapunzel goes insane because of thinking too intensely about the lies she's lived, and she needs Eugene and her parents more then ever. She tries to deal with her emotions, so she can have a happy wedding, and other great experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Today is either the second or third, or fourth or…whatever, best day ever. I've had a lot of those, since Eugene rescued me from a life not lived, for the rest of my time on Earth…..

I finally accepted his proposal, for us to get married. Why I kept denying, you might ask? I honestly thought that Eugene was too good for me, and also that we shouldn't rush things, and continue being "boyfriend and girlfriend", as the terms he used.

Finally, I decided to be kind to Eugene, 4 years of begging was enough… He died for me; he deserved every amazing thing in the world, in my opinion.

Now I realize that all he wanted was for US to be together, and for US to be happy.

Us, that word fills me with joy. Sure, as an individual, me and Eugene are admirable, but together, nothing can stop us, nothing can come between our love.

Yes, I know that sounds "corny", another term Eugene uses. But it's true. I'm so glad my father told the priest to not say "Til' death do you part.", because I know that I will love Eugene when I'm dead, and he will love me too…

The wedding is in about an "hour", or so. Eugene was nice enough to teach me everything he learned, within a 4-year span. He was even brave enough to tell me about reproduction.

The thought sounds terrifying, because what if I die, giving birth to a child?

Then I think, my mom could've died giving birth to ME, I just don't think I can be as selfless as her… She's amazing; I knew it when we reunited after many years.

Another thought occurs, how can I rule when she dies? I don't think I could possibly handle that responsibility….A whole KINGDOM? Knowing how many people there are in Corona, stresses me out to no end…

Eugene promised he'd help me, he said he'd be my king, and I trust him. I will trust him through everything, after all, we have been through so much together in a matter of two days.

Heh, my father often jokes about how fast our "relationship" went…Since my parents had an arranged marriage, it took a while for them to love and respect each other, since they were to be together, without knowing each other.

It all worked out though, everything always works out, I strongly believe that, believe in hope. (Good for you Punzie, you don't know that you live in a fairytale where everything works out.. XD)

And now I reflect, on the two most wonderful days of my life….

_"Higher Eugene, higher!" I insisted, waving my arms everywhere and laughing as the warm sunshine soaked into my skin. I always thought the sun beautiful, but I never thought that its energy would feel so lovely._

_Instead of groaning as usual, since he seemed rather irritated to be stuck with me in the beginning, he smiled, and raised me higher in the air._

_"I'm flying Eugene, I'm flying!" I yelped._

_"Alright Blondie, enough, I think Max is giving us weird looks…"_

_"Aw…" I moaned, as Eugene lowered me carefully onto the grass._

_"Let's go have fun somewhere else!" I shouted, feeling the uncontrollable urge to do something else fun._

_"Whatever you say, Goldie…"_

I was so happy, so filled with life, so overly joyous about every experience.

Why was I not so happy now? I thought it stupid that I was no longer the same way I used to be, having loving parents who will do anything for me, and the love of my life at my side, but…

There is the matter of not fun "puberty", the traumatizing experiences I had, finding that Gothel was never my real mother, she never loved me, and she just kidnapped me for my hair.

I will never fully comprehend that I loved someone who didn't love me back for 18 years…

Well, there was Pascal, but he wasn't a human, it just wasn't the same…

I was so naive, how could I not see that Gothel was so mean to me?

Maybe because I didn't want to perceive it as "meaness".

"Everything will be okay…" I whispered out loud, hugging myself with my arms.

But everything wasn't okay, four years have passed, and I'm still not okay. The memories, the facts, they will haunt me forever, and I will always have ice in my veins, I will always have a ripped-open heart.

Suddenly I saw Gothel, her sickeningly fake expression of "love", and she walked towards me.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you kill Eugene?" I snapped.

"Oh flower, Eugene is a bad man, I thought he was going to hurt you…"

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"LIAR! LIAR! ALL YOU'VE SAID IS LIES!" I screeched, tears streaming out of my eyes. She sounded so believable, and I wanted to believe that she was trying to protect me, but I just couldn't…

Images flashed in my head, the times she hugged me, kissed me, took care of me when I was sick, encouraged me, all meaningless now.

She never encouraged me actually, now when I went back through my memories, she actually looked disgusted at my work, and didn't seem to ever care.

"Nice." Is all she would ever grunt.

I punched the hallucination of Gothel, screaming again.

"Ow!"

The voice of the man, who was my world, brought me back to my senses.

"Goldie, you don't look so good…" Eugene said softly, looking into my eyes. Seeing his beautiful eyes, his beautiful face, and just…HIM, just made me hyperventilate faster. What if he was the same as Gothel? What if he was just using me for something else? To get the crown, maybe… Ok, now I just sounded mad. Still, Gothel had been convincing enough… Eugene was even more so, and my parents..

I trusted my parents, they were, after all, my real ones. But…Eugene was a backstabbing thief…

But I loved Eugene, he died for me, he put every selfish thought away, for ME….

Then I saw Eugene climb up into a tower. I was gagged, chained to a post by my own mother. She was behind him, knife glistening in the moonlight..

"NO, EUGENE, YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY!" I screeched.

"RAPUNZEL!"

I woke up again to feel Eugene shaking my shoulders and staring desperately at me again.

"Eugene…" I whispered, running my hands through his hair and looking into his eyes.

"Goldie, you're not okay…I can tell.."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Rapunzel! What kind of a question is that?"

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with truth, passion, and concern.

I went back through my memories, Gothel had never looked like that…Maybe she did to me, but now I saw that she just looked sly.

"Good.." I whispered, then fell backwards into the grass, blacking out….

(DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, I know it.. XD, by the way, forgot to tell you..This is chapter one.

)


	2. Chapter 2

Today is either the second or third, or fourth or…whatever, best day ever. I've had a lot of those, since Eugene rescued me from a life not lived, for the rest of my time on Earth…..

I finally accepted his proposal, for us to get married. Why I kept denying, you might ask? I honestly thought that Eugene was too good for me, and also that we shouldn't rush things, and continue being "boyfriend and girlfriend", as the terms he used.

Finally, I decided to be kind to Eugene, 4 years of begging was enough… He died for me; he deserved every amazing thing in the world, in my opinion.

Now I realize that all he wanted was for US to be together, and for US to be happy.

Us, that word fills me with joy. Sure, as an individual, me and Eugene are admirable, but together, nothing can stop us, nothing can come between our love.

Yes, I know that sounds "corny", another term Eugene uses. But it's true. I'm so glad my father told the priest to not say "Til' death do you part.", because I know that I will love Eugene when I'm dead, and he will love me too…

The wedding is in about an "hour", or so. Eugene was nice enough to teach me everything he learned, within a 4-year span. He was even brave enough to tell me about reproduction.

The thought sounds terrifying, because what if I die, giving birth to a child?

Then I think, my mom could've died giving birth to ME, I just don't think I can be as selfless as her… She's amazing; I knew it when we reunited after many years.

Another thought occurs, how can I rule when she dies? I don't think I could possibly handle that responsibility….A whole KINGDOM? Knowing how many people there are in Corona, stresses me out to no end…

Eugene promised he'd help me, he said he'd be my king, and I trust him. I will trust him through everything, after all, we have been through so much together in a matter of two days.

Heh, my father often jokes about how fast our "relationship" went…Since my parents had an arranged marriage, it took a while for them to love and respect each other, since they were to be together, without knowing each other.

It all worked out though, everything always works out, I strongly believe that, believe in hope. (Good for you Punzie, you don't know that you live in a fairytale where everything works out.. XD)

And now I reflect, on the two most wonderful days of my life….

_"Higher Eugene, higher!" I insisted, waving my arms everywhere and laughing as the warm sunshine soaked into my skin. I always thought the sun beautiful, but I never thought that its energy would feel so lovely._

_Instead of groaning as usual, since he seemed rather irritated to be stuck with me in the beginning, he smiled, and raised me higher in the air._

_"I'm flying Eugene, I'm flying!" I yelped._

_"Alright Blondie, enough, I think Max is giving us weird looks…"_

_"Aw…" I moaned, as Eugene lowered me carefully onto the grass._

_"Let's go have fun somewhere else!" I shouted, feeling the uncontrollable urge to do something else fun._

_"Whatever you say, Goldie…"_

I was so happy, so filled with life, so overly joyous about every experience.

Why was I not so happy now? I thought it stupid that I was no longer the same way I used to be, having loving parents who will do anything for me, and the love of my life at my side, but…

There is the matter of not fun "puberty", the traumatizing experiences I had, finding that Gothel was never my real mother, she never loved me, and she just kidnapped me for my hair.

I will never fully comprehend that I loved someone who didn't love me back for 18 years…

Well, there was Pascal, but he wasn't a human, it just wasn't the same…

I was so naive, how could I not see that Gothel was so mean to me?

Maybe because I didn't want to perceive it as "meaness".

"Everything will be okay…" I whispered out loud, hugging myself with my arms.

But everything wasn't okay, four years have passed, and I'm still not okay. The memories, the facts, they will haunt me forever, and I will always have ice in my veins, I will always have a ripped-open heart.

Suddenly I saw Gothel, her sickeningly fake expression of "love", and she walked towards me.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you kill Eugene?" I snapped.

"Oh flower, Eugene is a bad man, I thought he was going to hurt you…"

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"LIAR! LIAR! ALL YOU'VE SAID IS LIES!" I screeched, tears streaming out of my eyes. She sounded so believable, and I wanted to believe that she was trying to protect me, but I just couldn't…

Images flashed in my head, the times she hugged me, kissed me, took care of me when I was sick, encouraged me, all meaningless now.

She never encouraged me actually, now when I went back through my memories, she actually looked disgusted at my work, and didn't seem to ever care.

"Nice." Is all she would ever grunt.

I punched the hallucination of Gothel, screaming again.

"Ow!"

The voice of the man, who was my world, brought me back to my senses.

"Goldie, you don't look so good…" Eugene said softly, looking into my eyes. Seeing his beautiful eyes, his beautiful face, and just…HIM, just made me hyperventilate faster. What if he was the same as Gothel? What if he was just using me for something else? To get the crown, maybe… Ok, now I just sounded mad. Still, Gothel had been convincing enough… Eugene was even more so, and my parents..

I trusted my parents, they were, after all, my real ones. But…Eugene was a backstabbing thief…

But I loved Eugene, he died for me, he put every selfish thought away, for ME….

Then I saw Eugene climb up into a tower. I was gagged, chained to a post by my own mother. She was behind him, knife glistening in the moonlight..

"NO, EUGENE, YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY!" I screeched.

"RAPUNZEL!"

I woke up again to feel Eugene shaking my shoulders and staring desperately at me again.

"Eugene…" I whispered, running my hands through his hair and looking into his eyes.

"Goldie, you're not okay…I can tell.."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Rapunzel! What kind of a question is that?"

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with truth, passion, and concern.

I went back through my memories, Gothel had never looked like that…Maybe she did to me, but now I saw that she just looked sly.

"Good.." I whispered, then fell backwards into the grass, blacking out….

(DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, I know it.. XD, by the way, forgot to tell you..This is chapter one.

)

When I finally opened my eyes, everything hurt. My bones, my head, my pride…everything.

So I quickly shut them, and allowed myself to waltz through the memories of me and Eugene's love life. Maybe that would make me feel better.

I had to; I wanted so badly to have the perfect wedding, and the perfect future, that I just had to.

And so I began.

_My heart pounded wildly in my chest as the creature climbed up the tower, and into the room I was residing in, behind a mannequin. _

_It looked so different, so strange. It had hair on its FACE, its eyes were very small, and it had no curves._

_At that point, I realized that it was a man. My mother told me about them, selfish, snotty, lethargic, unholy creatures, unlike women._

_But most unruly of all, they had pointy teeth, and ate children for breakfast, lunch, and dinner._

_I felt the need to kill that creatin where he stood, so he wouldn't cause me or my mother any harm, but all I could summon enough bravery to do, is sneak behind him, and whack him on the head with my frying pan. A strange tool to use, but I was desperate._

_I envisioned it having no effect on the creature, and for it to turn around with a savage look on its face, wild eyes, wild hair….pointy teeth._

_So I screamed as loudly as I ever dared to, and hid behind the mannequin._

_I clutched my new weapon against my chest, so many new feelings rushing through me. I felt a sense of confidence, independence, bravery, and fear. Mostly fear._

_I was so mortified with my visions of what it COULD BE, that my teeth chattered, and goosebumps spread all over my arms. I rubbed my cold arms for a while, then decided to do something more._

_I reluctantly left my hiding place, to study the creature, hoping with every fiber in my veins, that it wouldn't wake up and kill me. _

_I started to consider why I was doing this, and then realized that I was doing this to protect me, protect my mother. I had to be brave, or none of us would survive._

_So far, so good._

_No response from it. Even though I knew that it was a monster from the dark pits of hell, as my mother described, I couldn't help feeling bad for it. I had read several books on medical condition…What if it had internal bleeding? Brain damage? Skull fracturing? What if it was dying a slow and painful death in its sleep?_

_Despite myself, I prayed for it to still be alive. Hopefully not around me._

_Pascal darted out of HIS hiding place, and tilted his head. He wanted me to turn the creature's head._

_Gulping down a lump in my throat, and feeling queasy, I turned its head._

_Pascal walked over to Mother's drawing of a man, stood up, turned red, and made pointy teeth with his fingers._

_Did this one have pointy teeth? Maybe he was harmless. Maybe he was a baby!_

_I pulled on its mouth with my frying pan, seeing square, perfect teeth, very much like mine._

_Interesting. Maybe it was a woman who ran away, and decided to live in the wilderness? As a rouge, an outcast to society? Maybe that's why it had hair on its face, whatever it was, didn't seem to take care of itself…_

_I flicked away its hair, hoping to not see a bloody, marred, or disturbing face._

_Thankfully it wasn't, and I hated to admit it, but it was actually kind of nice to look at._

_I didn't know how, it just was. It was so different from my mother's beautiful face, and that's what made it special._

_My heart almost burst when the creature's brown eyes opened for a second, wide and confused._

_"Huh?" It asked._

_So it spoke English, another interesting observation._

_But no time for more delicate operations, I whacked it again, despite myself._

_"Idiot!" I thought. "You despicable human being, you could've killed it!"_

_"Yeah, but, it would've killed me…"_

_So the voices in my head argued for a while._

_After that, I was filled to the brim with excitement, and decided to put it away in my closet._

_I couldn't wait to show Mother! She would be so proud of me, be so impressed. She might even let me go outside!_

_I laughed and sang as I dragged the creature's body to my closet, my hopes higher than ever before, and my excitement on an all-time-high….._


	3. Chapter 3

Today is either the second or third, or fourth or…whatever, best day ever. I've had a lot of those, since Eugene rescued me from a life not lived, for the rest of my time on Earth…..

I finally accepted his proposal, for us to get married. Why I kept denying, you might ask? I honestly thought that Eugene was too good for me, and also that we shouldn't rush things, and continue being "boyfriend and girlfriend", as the terms he used.

Finally, I decided to be kind to Eugene, 4 years of begging was enough… He died for me; he deserved every amazing thing in the world, in my opinion.

Now I realize that all he wanted was for US to be together, and for US to be happy.

Us, that word fills me with joy. Sure, as an individual, me and Eugene are admirable, but together, nothing can stop us, nothing can come between our love.

Yes, I know that sounds "corny", another term Eugene uses. But it's true. I'm so glad my father told the priest to not say "Til' death do you part.", because I know that I will love Eugene when I'm dead, and he will love me too…

The wedding is in about an "hour", or so. Eugene was nice enough to teach me everything he learned, within a 4-year span. He was even brave enough to tell me about reproduction.

The thought sounds terrifying, because what if I die, giving birth to a child?

Then I think, my mom could've died giving birth to ME, I just don't think I can be as selfless as her… She's amazing; I knew it when we reunited after many years.

Another thought occurs, how can I rule when she dies? I don't think I could possibly handle that responsibility….A whole KINGDOM? Knowing how many people there are in Corona, stresses me out to no end…

Eugene promised he'd help me, he said he'd be my king, and I trust him. I will trust him through everything, after all, we have been through so much together in a matter of two days.

Heh, my father often jokes about how fast our "relationship" went…Since my parents had an arranged marriage, it took a while for them to love and respect each other, since they were to be together, without knowing each other.

It all worked out though, everything always works out, I strongly believe that, believe in hope. (Good for you Punzie, you don't know that you live in a fairytale where everything works out.. XD)

And now I reflect, on the two most wonderful days of my life….

_"Higher Eugene, higher!" I insisted, waving my arms everywhere and laughing as the warm sunshine soaked into my skin. I always thought the sun beautiful, but I never thought that its energy would feel so lovely._

_Instead of groaning as usual, since he seemed rather irritated to be stuck with me in the beginning, he smiled, and raised me higher in the air._

_"I'm flying Eugene, I'm flying!" I yelped._

_"Alright Blondie, enough, I think Max is giving us weird looks…"_

_"Aw…" I moaned, as Eugene lowered me carefully onto the grass._

_"Let's go have fun somewhere else!" I shouted, feeling the uncontrollable urge to do something else fun._

_"Whatever you say, Goldie…"_

I was so happy, so filled with life, so overly joyous about every experience.

Why was I not so happy now? I thought it stupid that I was no longer the same way I used to be, having loving parents who will do anything for me, and the love of my life at my side, but…

There is the matter of not fun "puberty", the traumatizing experiences I had, finding that Gothel was never my real mother, she never loved me, and she just kidnapped me for my hair.

I will never fully comprehend that I loved someone who didn't love me back for 18 years…

Well, there was Pascal, but he wasn't a human, it just wasn't the same…

I was so naive, how could I not see that Gothel was so mean to me?

Maybe because I didn't want to perceive it as "meaness".

"Everything will be okay…" I whispered out loud, hugging myself with my arms.

But everything wasn't okay, four years have passed, and I'm still not okay. The memories, the facts, they will haunt me forever, and I will always have ice in my veins, I will always have a ripped-open heart.

Suddenly I saw Gothel, her sickeningly fake expression of "love", and she walked towards me.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you kill Eugene?" I snapped.

"Oh flower, Eugene is a bad man, I thought he was going to hurt you…"

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"LIAR! LIAR! ALL YOU'VE SAID IS LIES!" I screeched, tears streaming out of my eyes. She sounded so believable, and I wanted to believe that she was trying to protect me, but I just couldn't…

Images flashed in my head, the times she hugged me, kissed me, took care of me when I was sick, encouraged me, all meaningless now.

She never encouraged me actually, now when I went back through my memories, she actually looked disgusted at my work, and didn't seem to ever care.

"Nice." Is all she would ever grunt.

I punched the hallucination of Gothel, screaming again.

"Ow!"

The voice of the man, who was my world, brought me back to my senses.

"Goldie, you don't look so good…" Eugene said softly, looking into my eyes. Seeing his beautiful eyes, his beautiful face, and just…HIM, just made me hyperventilate faster. What if he was the same as Gothel? What if he was just using me for something else? To get the crown, maybe… Ok, now I just sounded mad. Still, Gothel had been convincing enough… Eugene was even more so, and my parents..

I trusted my parents, they were, after all, my real ones. But…Eugene was a backstabbing thief…

But I loved Eugene, he died for me, he put every selfish thought away, for ME….

Then I saw Eugene climb up into a tower. I was gagged, chained to a post by my own mother. She was behind him, knife glistening in the moonlight..

"NO, EUGENE, YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY!" I screeched.

"RAPUNZEL!"

I woke up again to feel Eugene shaking my shoulders and staring desperately at me again.

"Eugene…" I whispered, running my hands through his hair and looking into his eyes.

"Goldie, you're not okay…I can tell.."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Rapunzel! What kind of a question is that?"

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with truth, passion, and concern.

I went back through my memories, Gothel had never looked like that…Maybe she did to me, but now I saw that she just looked sly.

"Good.." I whispered, then fell backwards into the grass, blacking out….

(DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, I know it.. XD, by the way, forgot to tell you..This is chapter one.

)

When I finally opened my eyes, everything hurt. My bones, my head, my pride…everything.

So I quickly shut them, and allowed myself to waltz through the memories of me and Eugene's love life. Maybe that would make me feel better.

I had to; I wanted so badly to have the perfect wedding, and the perfect future, that I just had to.

And so I began.

_My heart pounded wildly in my chest as the creature climbed up the tower, and into the room I was residing in, behind a mannequin. _

_It looked so different, so strange. It had hair on its FACE, its eyes were very small, and it had no curves._

_At that point, I realized that it was a man. My mother told me about them, selfish, snotty, lethargic, unholy creatures, unlike women._

_But most unruly of all, they had pointy teeth, and ate children for breakfast, lunch, and dinner._

_I felt the need to kill that creatin where he stood, so he wouldn't cause me or my mother any harm, but all I could summon enough bravery to do, is sneak behind him, and whack him on the head with my frying pan. A strange tool to use, but I was desperate._

_I envisioned it having no effect on the creature, and for it to turn around with a savage look on its face, wild eyes, wild hair….pointy teeth._

_So I screamed as loudly as I ever dared to, and hid behind the mannequin._

_I clutched my new weapon against my chest, so many new feelings rushing through me. I felt a sense of confidence, independence, bravery, and fear. Mostly fear._

_I was so mortified with my visions of what it COULD BE, that my teeth chattered, and goosebumps spread all over my arms. I rubbed my cold arms for a while, then decided to do something more._

_I reluctantly left my hiding place, to study the creature, hoping with every fiber in my veins, that it wouldn't wake up and kill me. _

_I started to consider why I was doing this, and then realized that I was doing this to protect me, protect my mother. I had to be brave, or none of us would survive._

_So far, so good._

_No response from it. Even though I knew that it was a monster from the dark pits of hell, as my mother described, I couldn't help feeling bad for it. I had read several books on medical condition…What if it had internal bleeding? Brain damage? Skull fracturing? What if it was dying a slow and painful death in its sleep?_

_Despite myself, I prayed for it to still be alive. Hopefully not around me._

_Pascal darted out of HIS hiding place, and tilted his head. He wanted me to turn the creature's head._

_Gulping down a lump in my throat, and feeling queasy, I turned its head._

_Pascal walked over to Mother's drawing of a man, stood up, turned red, and made pointy teeth with his fingers._

_Did this one have pointy teeth? Maybe he was harmless. Maybe he was a baby!_

_I pulled on its mouth with my frying pan, seeing square, perfect teeth, very much like mine._

_Interesting. Maybe it was a woman who ran away, and decided to live in the wilderness? As a rouge, an outcast to society? Maybe that's why it had hair on its face, whatever it was, didn't seem to take care of itself…_

_I flicked away its hair, hoping to not see a bloody, marred, or disturbing face._

_Thankfully it wasn't, and I hated to admit it, but it was actually kind of nice to look at._

_I didn't know how, it just was. It was so different from my mother's beautiful face, and that's what made it special._

_My heart almost burst when the creature's brown eyes opened for a second, wide and confused._

_"Huh?" It asked._

_So it spoke English, another interesting observation._

_But no time for more delicate operations, I whacked it again, despite myself._

_"Idiot!" I thought. "You despicable human being, you could've killed it!"_

_"Yeah, but, it would've killed me…"_

_So the voices in my head argued for a while._

_After that, I was filled to the brim with excitement, and decided to put it away in my closet._

_I couldn't wait to show Mother! She would be so proud of me, be so impressed. She might even let me go outside!_

_I laughed and sang as I dragged the creature's body to my closet, my hopes higher than ever before, and my excitement on an all-time-high….._

(Oh Rapunzel, you do think of the strangest things...)

"Night, Goldie." Eugene said softly, leaning down to lightly peck my cheek.

"Goodnight." I whispered, even though he probably couldn't hear me.

Eugene came in here to comfort me every now and then, feed me soup, and tuck me in, stuff like that.

My parents tried to, but every time I looked at my real mother's face, I saw Gothel's, and lashed out.

I felt horrible. I was being a selfish idiot, and making everyone worry when they don't even need to.

Groaning, I drifted back into my memory-filled dreams.

_Ugh, the creature had caused more problems than solved them._

_I tried to tell my mother, but she only yelled at me, like she always does when I disagree with her._

_I know she loves me and wants to protect me, but does she realize that she's constantly hurting my feelings? She always calls me weak, unfit, and never seems to listen to anything I say. _

_I shook the thought away. Maybe it was just me; Mother told me I was pretty sensitive to certain things._

_I turned to look at the closet I had stuffed the creature in, waiting to see if it would lash out, burst out of the closet, and attack me. I was ready. I wanted to prove more than ever to my mother, that I was NOT pathetic and helpless._

_Instead, it slumped out of the closet doors, crawling forward a little like a caterpillar, face on the ground and rear in the air. The beast was getting stranger by the minute._

_It took a while, but I wrapped half of my hair around a chair, and carefully dropped the creature in it, trapping him. I pulled the chair into the light, so he could see what I was, and I, what he was. _

_He didn't seem to be waking up….This could be a problem. My mother wouldn't want a dead man in our home, she'd probably freak out. (Tch, no duh, Punzie. XD)_

_"Okay Pascal, see that monstrosity?" I whispered to my chameleon._

_He nodded his little green head._

_"Wake him up using the technique you used to use to wake me up." Rapunzel chuckled softly, remembering how she felt a cold tongue in her ear every morning._

_I could've sworn that Pascal glared at the man, and smiled evilly._

_He darted over to it, crawled up onto its shoulder, and shot his long tongue into its ear._

_"Ew." I thought, keeping myself concealed in the dark shadows of the room._

_"AAAAH!" The man yelped, eyes almost as big as mine. _

_"What the…Is this…hair?""_

_"Idiot, of course its hair! What else could it possibly be?" I groaned to myself._

_I saw the creature struggling around in his bonds, looking around nervously. Ironically, that made me nervous. What if he was going to leap out of the trap and attack me?_

_"You can do this! I know you can! Nobody's here to save you, Rapuzel, you've gotta do this! Take a chance! Take responsibility!" I encouraged myself._

_Pfft, my mom was so insensitive to my feelings, I ALWAYS had to encourage myself, with a teeny bit of help from Pascal._

_"Ss-truggling, struggling is pointless!" I stammered, trying to sound as fearless as possible._

_"Huh?" The creature asked._

_Then I came to a realization….This creature was harmless, he didn't want to eat me! He wanted to cut my hair and use it to stay young forever!_

_My heart pounded so fiercely, that I had to punch it softly to get it beating at a normal rate. I was inspired to say something else._

_"I know why you're here, and…I'm not…afraid of you." I choked out._

_"What?" The creature sounded utterly confused, so I decided to come out of hiding._

_I punched my heart again, held my head high, and carefully walked out of the darkness._

_It just stared at me. The NERVE!_

_"Who are you, and how did you find me?" I demanded._

_"Uhuh…" The creature continued to impolitely stare at me._

_"Who ARE you, and how did you FIND me?" I snarled, raising my frying pan and baring my teeth. I didn't have the patience for this. He broke into my home and got me in trouble. Just another thing for my mother to be mad at me for...I couldn't do anything right._

_But for some reason I was more angry, then depressed now._

_The creature cleared his throat, and then spoke._

_"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say…Hi."_

_He did the most ridiculous, hideous expression of all time. Now it looked more than strange, it looked deformed._

_"How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'? Huh?"_

_So he had a weird name to match his weird personality. Lovely. _

_I felt like punching him, smashing my frying pan into his skull, then throwing his dead body out the window, but I had other plans…(Ooh, we see a violent side of Rapunzel! :D)_

_All I did was groan._

_"Who ELSE knows my location, Flynn Rider?" I growled, pointing my frying pan threateningly at him._

_"Alright, listen, Blondie…" _

_"RAPUNZEL." I corrected sharply, still pointing my frying pan at his throat._

_"Gesundeit. Look, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the woods, I came across your tower, and...oh..oh no!" He started squirming around, looking nervously around his chair. "Where is my satchel?"_

_I liked the fact that for once, I was in charge, and the other person was helpless. It was guilty pleasure, but pleasure as any._

_"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll NEVER find it." I said proudly, holding my head high and closing my eyes momentarily. For once, I didn't mess everything up._

_Flynn paused for a moment, looking from left to right, then let his gaze fall to the place I hid his "satchel."_

_"It's in that pot, isn't it?"_

_WHAM._

_That's what he got for being such a smartass(Yes, I know Rapunzel wouldn't say that, but I couldn't think of anything else..XD)._

_Pascal shot his tongue into the snarky man's ear again, and he woke up with alarm again._

_"Will you STOP THAT?" He whined, rubbing his ear against his chair._

_"NOW, its hidden somewhere, you'll never find it." I sneered._

_"So…What do you want with my hair? To cut it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Sell it!" I hissed._

_"No! Listen…The only thing I want to do with your hair, is get out of it! Lit-ter-ally."_

_This surprised me. He didn't want my hair, and I had run out of theories. I was stumped. _

_"Wait…You, DON'T want my hair?" I asked, still unbelieving._

_"Why on Earth would I want your hair?"_

_Earth?_

_He continued on. "Look, I was being chased, found your tower, and climbed it, end of story."_

_I still didn't believe it, Mother told me that the world was filled with backstabbing liars._

_"So…you're telling the truth?" I guessed cautiously._

_"Yes!" He exclaimed in exasperation. I saw that in his gaze, and honesty. I was good at reading people's expressions, I had to learn that skill because my only friend, Pascal, didn't talk, so I believed the man._

_"Hm…"_

_This wasn't enough for Pascal though; he climbed down my frying pan to stare deep into the man's eyes, almost into his soul, which caused the man to stare back. He had quite a thing for exaggerated expressions… Pascal looked back at me, nodded, turned back to Eugene and growled as I pulled him away. _

_I took Pascal away to talk to him._

_"Yes, I think he can take me…"_

_I was talking about my dream, the REAL reason I wanted to leave my God-forsaken tower. There was so much to learn about the world, and every night, on my birthday, thousands of floating lights dance in the midnight blue sky. It's beautiful, and it provokes my burning want, to leave my only home. Maybe Flynn could take me! He looks worthy enough…_

_Pascal nodded._

_"I think he's telling the truth too…"_

_Pascal turned red again and formed fangs with his fingers._

_"He doesn't have fangs…" I groaned._

_Pascal shook his head in disapproval._

_"Well, what choice do I have!"_

_Pascal sighed._

_I heard Flynn struggling in the background, so I decided to turn around._

_"Okay, FLYNN RIDER," I announced, spitting out the words like bad food. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal…"_

_"Deal?" He squeaked._

_"Look THIS way, please." I snapped, turning the chair around with my hair, and smirking when Flynn falls on his face._

_"Do you know what these ARE?" I asked, pulling away the red curtains to reveal a painting I'm quite proud of. A painting of me in the grass, at nighttime, watching the floating lights._

_"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn said in a nasal voice._

_"Lanterns…I knew they weren't stars!" I whispered triumphantly. My mother was wrong. Pascal grinned along with me._

_"Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these LANTERNS. You, will act as my guide, take me to see the lanterns, and, return me home safely. THEN and only THEN, will I return your satchel to you, that is my deal." I barked._

_Flynn somehow hoisted himself up, chair included._

_"Yeah…No can do, unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere.."_

_How dare he refuse my offer! I jumped down and started to slowly walk around him, shooting him threatening glares._

_"Something brought you here Flynn Rider, call it what you will..Fate, destiny."_

_"A horse." Flynn said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. That furthered my building up aggravation._

_"But TRUST me when I tell you this!" I said, raising my voice._

_I was in front of him in a flash, and grabbed his chair, pulling him forward so he could look at me._

_"You can tear this tower apart, BRICK BY BRICK, but without my help, you will NEVER find, your precious satchel.." I snarled, savoring his frightened expression. Who's weak and pathetic now?_

_His frightened expression went away, but I could tell that he was just trying to be brave, like I was._

_"Alright, listen…I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, here comes the smolder."_

_Smolder?_

_He pursed his lips together and narrowed his eyes in a "sad" way. Yes, it was sad, meaning…PATHETIC._

_"This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen…" Thankfully, he ended his "smolder". _

_"FINE, I'll take you to see the lanterns."_

_Music to my ears! I was finally going outside, to see the world, to see the beautiful lanterns up close, to see everything wonderful! Giddy with excitement, I let go of the chair, and Flynn fell forward._

_ "Oops, sorry!" I apologized, feeling a little guilty since Flynn was nice enough to follow through on the deal. He better be good on his promise…_

_"You broke my smolder.." He coughed._

(Yeah, I skipped the "promise" thing, I didn't like that line..Didn't she promise her mother she'd stay in the tower?)


	4. Chapter 4

_Sure enough, I found myself on the edge of the tower's window, even more mortified now. What more terrifying things will I have to face today?_

"_You brought this on yourself." I whispered._

_Pascal heard me, tilted his head, and gave me a look that asked "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine Pascal, you should be worried about yourself. Fasten yourself up securely!" I laughed, as the chameleon tied a strand of my hair around his small waist. He stood up to salute, and then sat back down on my shoulder. I laughed again._

"_You're a brave little boy aren't you, thank you for agreeing to come on this journey with me." I whispered, kissing him softly on the head. _

_He wasn't just a brave little boy; he was MY brave little boy. I was so happy he was coming with me, sometimes it felt like he was my only friend in the world, and he was a great friend! Encouraging me, comforting me, always there….He didn't seem to like Mother Gothel very much though, probably because she yelled at me. (Or maybe because he's the only one not oblivious to Mother Gothel's evil nature! *shock*)_

_I heard Flynn using sharp things to climb down the tower, one at a time, where did he even get them from?_

_I wish I was that brave, I didn't even think I could get down this tower…I was afraid._

_Afraid of falling, afraid of my mother's rage, afraid of this man, afraid of what I might see and experience…_

_Pascal gave me a "Seriously? Better than nothing…" look._

"_Hush!" I snapped, still holding on to my frying pan and hair. I wasn't leaving home without a weapon, and this one suited me just fine._

_I looked back at the painting in my tower momentarily. I was proud of it first, but if I stayed any longer, it would madden me. I was tired of painting what I THOUGHT the world looked like, I was sick of THOUGHTS, IDEAS, DREAMS, I wanted hard-core reality!_

_So, I was going to do it. Fear would try to hold me back a lot, I knew it, but I would beat the crap out of it later._

_I swiftly jumped out of the tower, sliding down on my hair. I laughed and grinned, because for one perfect moment, it seemed like I was flying, like the birds Mother talked about…_

_Being in the air was exhilarating, breathing FRESH air was exhilarating, and feeling the wind rush through my clothes and cool my skin, was exhilirating. This seemed promising already!_

_Suddenly I skidded to a halt, hanging on the little bit of my hair that was left. The grass. I couldn't tell if it was a long ways away or a short ways away._

_So I took a chance and tried to touch it with my foot, which I succeeded. I put both feet down, laughing and waving my arms in the air._

_It felt so wonderful, much better than the yucky, hard, wooden floors of the tower. This felt soft, cold, and soaked with dew. It smelled of earth and living things._

_I moved my toes around in it for a while, squishing dirt and grass in between them, then laughed again and lay down in the grass._

_It felt almost as comfortable as blankets, to my dirty feet and back, but much softer._

_I turned around to see dandelion seeds floating off into the air. They looked like fairies, miniscule creatures who wore flowers for clothes in the fantasy books I read. I chased the seeds, imagining that I was trying to catch a fairy. I ended up with my feet in water, which was a delightful shock. The water felt cold, fresh, alive, and soothing. It leapt against my legs, taking away all the dirt on them. I felt really refreshed!_

_I leant down and cupped some of the water in my hands, and threw it all over myself. My hard hands, hardened by so many years of painting, dusting, shining, and other things, could never feel better..._

_I saw a blue hummingbird with a yellow breast swoop down to look at me for a moment, then fly off, as if it wanted me to follow it. I looked up and smiled, willing to follow the cute little creature._

_My gaze wavered over to Pascal on my shoulder, just to check on him, and found him crossing his little arms over his chest and giving the bird a death stare._

"_You jealous little thing!" I laughed, diverting my gaze back to the bird._

_I darted after it, moving my arms and legs as fast as possible to catch up with it, never feeling more alive and free. I had space! Space to run, dance, and do all sorts of crazy things! _

_Running was an amazing feeling, it was like, moving so fast that you suddenly entered another world, where things were moving past you, and you were leaving everything behind. Also, I loved the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and the fact that my heart was pumping even faster. It made me even more ecstatic._

_I had lost sight of the bird, unfortunately, so I decided to run into the middle of the clearing. I spun around once, spinning the gorgeous scenery around me. The pale blue sky, the majestic trees with heads of emerald-colored leaves, the bright green grass, and the flowers with so many different colors. Pink, blue, purple, white…_

_Could my spirits and heart be lifted any higher?_

_I clapped my hands against my cheeks in disbelief. I hoped with all my heart that this, or anything in the future, wasn't just a silly dream, and I would go back to my dull days in the tower. This was almost too good to be true…_

"_I can't believe I did this…" I breathed._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!" I repeated, hopping in the air and laughing. _

_Then I realized Mother would be so furious…That goes down two ways, one, she's traumatized, two, she yells at me again._

_I sat down on a rock in the middle of the creek, dipping my feet in the water. I held up one of the delicate, pretty little pink lilies to my face and reveled in the scent. This calmed me down a little._

"_That's ok, she'll find out, but it won't kill her…right?" I asked myself._

_WRONG. She would FREAK OUT, thinking that maybe I could've experienced some traumatizing thing, or almost died…_

_I ran into a cave, hugging my knees as tightly as possible. _

"_Oh my God…this would kill her!" I sobbed, imagining my dear mother in tears, inside the tower. _

"_Well, serves her right for yelling at me and never listening to me!" I snapped, marching out of the cave angrily. I decided it wouldn't be a crime to do what RAPUNZEL wants to do._

"_This is so funnnnn!" I screeched, running through the grass again and sending the crinkly leaves all over the place. I loved feeling their crinkles underneath my feet._

_Then I felt guilty again, guilt was searing up through my heart._

_I hooked my hair onto a branch of a large tree, climbed up, then banged my head against the tree's trunk._

"_I…am a horrible daughter, I'm going back."_

_Tch, Mother always MADE me feel horrible, in fact, she would probably take pleasure in me going through these moods, getting guilty enough to go all the way back home, to her. Her manipulative plan disgusted me._

"_I AM NEVER GOING BACK!" I declared, jumping out of the tree. I rolled down a small incline in the grass, getting tangled up in all my hair. It was awesome!(Hehe, TANGLED, get it? :P)_

_Then I thought, why was I thinking such horrible things? Mother wasn't the one who was horrid, it was ME._

_I buried my face inside a hole; I dug up in the grass. _

"_I am a DESPICABLE human being…" I moaned._

_Minutes later, I found myself swinging around a tree on my hair. I was spinning and practically flying at the same time! It was the most exhilarating event of the day. I smiled and closed my eyes as the air sliced through my skin, and the warm sunshine soaked into my muscles. I felt kind of sleepy…._

_Pathetic as it was, I ended up sobbing on a rock in the middle of the woods….I'd probably end up wondering, why the heck was I racking my ribs for my stupid, selfish, annoying mother. _

_I was covering my face, kind of observing that the sun was making the skin between my fingers appear to glow red._

_I heard light footsteps near me, and knew it was Flynn. I uncovered my eyes and gave him an angry glare._

"_You know…I couldn't help but notice, that you seem a little at war, with yourself here…" He pretended to muse, as he sat down next to me._

_He sounded so fake, so idiotic, it made me want to strangle him, but I still needed a guide…_

"_Don't even try comforting me, you…you Heathen!" I snarled._

"_Ah, I see, feeling a little angry now, are we? Let me ease your…."_

"_YOU WILL NOT BE EASING ANYTHING, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT, AND YOU WILL TAKE ME TO THE LANTERNS! DON'T EVEN TRY BACKING OUT, OR I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY FOR EXISTING!" I bellowed, now inches away from Flynn, frying pan head against his neck._

"_I…um…Didn't mean to…I…uh…Just wanted to comfort you…" Flynn stammered, gulping down a lump in his throat._

_I groaned with exasperation. "Let's just…go somewhere to eat."_

"_Ooh, I know the perfect place!" Flynn exclaimed with a grin, taking me by the arm._

"_Um…no thanks, I don't want to be touched by filthy creatures." I replied coldly, quite fed up with this one._

"_Tch, fine, try to catch up…" Flynn scoffed, rolling his eyes._

"_You're ON!" I said defiantly, smirking._

_And so we raced to a place that Flynn called "The Snuggly Duckling"…It sounded quaint enough…._

(Yeah, kind of breaking the rules of Tangled, I just don't want this to seem like a boring old transcript…I'm putting a little of my personality into Rapunzel, making her more hard-core, cool stuff…Don't worry, she still has a sweet side, you saw when she kissed Pascal on the head, she just really hates Flynn atm.)


End file.
